


London Vacation

by velvetjinx



Series: Working Out the Tension [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Solo gets shot, This one almost has a plot though, Threesome - F/M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo gets shot. While he's recovering, Waverly sends the trio to London for a well deserved rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Vacation

"Shit," Illya cursed as he ran through the hail of gunfire to where he had seen Solo go down. When he reached him, Solo was lying on the ground, shirt soaked red with blood. 

Illya fired off a few shots then grabbed Solo under the arms, dragging him to shelter behind some crates. As Illya tried to locate the wound, Solo's eyes opened and he coughed. 

"Stupid cowboy, always trying to be the hero," Illya growled at him, trying not to show his worry. 

"Oh, you know me, I'm always up for a good shoot-out," Solo replied, or tried to - on the last word he began to cough again. Illya was concerned that the bullet had punctured a lung, but when he finally located the source of the bleeding he sighed with relief. It had missed all of Solo's organs, by his reckoning, but he was bleeding a lot and they really needed to get out of there. 

Illya peeked over the crates and exchanged fire with the enemy, managing to dispatch two of the three with ease. The third looked as though he was going to be more difficult until his gun jammed as he was trying to fire and Illya shot him between the eyes for his trouble. 

Illya sat down and leaned his head back against the crates, pressing a button, and the large warehouse behind them exploded. 

The mission was over now, the enemy base was destroyed with the bodies of the men who were trying to create a new kind of weapon. Their secret had died with them, but Illya couldn't be glad yet - not until he knew that Solo was going to be okay. 

He looked over at his partner and his eyes widened. Solo was out cold, his breathing erratic. Illya picked him up carefully and carried him out to their car, before speeding off. 

***

"Is he in there?"

Gaby's voice jerked Illya out if his reverie as he watched the doctors working on Solo through the window of his hospital room. 

"He is," Illya replied. 

"And how is he?"

"I do not know. He lost a lot of blood."

Gaby's hand went to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "You mean he might die?" she asked, her voice unsteady. 

"Again, I do not know. Perhaps I got him here in time." Illya's voice cracked as he spoke, his emotions threatening to spill out, but he held them in check. 

Not quickly enough to fool Gaby, though, who looked at him in understanding. "None of this is your fault," she said quietly. "I know you would have done what you could."

"I should have killed those men faster. Then perhaps he would not have been shot at all."

Gaby wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "He will be okay, Illya. He has to be."

Illya nodded jerkily and held Gaby, still staring through the window at Solo's still form. 

A few minutes later a doctor came out of the room and Illya, after disentangling himself from Gaby, strode over and stopped him as he was about to walk down the corridor. 

"Will he be all right?" Illya asked gruffly. 

The doctor looked at him appraisingly. "You family?"

"No," Illya admitted. "We-we work together."

"A dangerous job," the doctor huffed out, then shook his head. "He lost a lot of blood, but he's a strong young man. I think he will pull through."

Illya let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and nodded. "Thank you," he said, before going back to Gaby. 

***

"Illya!" Gaby was shaking him awake, and from her tone it was not the first time she had said his name. He blinked his eyes open and stared at her as his brain tried to drag itself into consciousness. 

"What is it?" he asked, yawning. 

"Hey," a familiar voice said to his left. He looked over at the hospital bed and saw Solo, pale but smiling, looking at him. 

"You are awake!" Illya jumped to his feet, annoyed that he had fallen into such a deep slumber and missed Solo waking up. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot," Solo said with a laugh, before wincing. "Note to self, no jokes before you're all healed up," he added. 

"I am glad you are awake," Illya said softly. 

"As am I," came a voice from behind him. He and Gaby both turned to see Waverly standing in the doorway. "When Illya called in his mission report I was only in Munich and I thought I should probably just hop a plane to Zurich to make sure my favorite team hadn't managed to get themselves killed."

"Not dead yet, sir," Solo responded. "Almost, from what the doctors tell me, but not quite."

"Good," Waverly smiled. "Since you will need some time to recover from your injury and I'm somewhat loathe to send the pair of you-" he motioned to Illya and Gaby "-in somewhere on your own, it's been decided that you will get some time off. The duration of your leave obviously depends on the urgency of any missions cropping up but we can't send you into the field half dead, can we, Mr Solo?"

"No, sir," Solo replied with a grin. 

"Excellent. Then we leave for London as soon as you're fit to move."

"London?" Illya and Gaby said at the same time. 

"Yes. You've all done some sterling work while you've been in U.N.C.L.E. and I think you all deserve a proper break. I've rented a flat - an apartment, for the American - for the three of you to live in for the duration of your stay. It's right in the centre of town."

Gaby smiled up at Illya, her eyes dancing with excitement. "London! I've always wanted to see London."

Illya looked hesitantly at Waverly. "My passport - a Russian passport - will perhaps not go down too well in the British Isles?"

Waverly waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that. We'll take care of everything. You're all bloody heroes - together you've saved the world more times than I can count, and you've not even been together a year. You deserve a little time off while Mr Solo recuperates."

He left with a final nod, and Gaby grabbed Illya's arm. "London! I am so excited! Maybe we will meet The Beatles!" Illya couldn't help but smile fondly at her excitement, and he led her over to the bed where Solo lay, smiling at them both. 

"It'll be nice to have a break, maybe see the sights," Solo said, and Illya nodded. 

"London will certainly be an experience."

***

A week later the three of them stepped off a plane at London Airport to a light drizzle and overcast skies. 

"So this is London," Gaby said, sounding disappointed, and Illya didn't blame her. It seemed utterly miserable. 

By the time they got out of the airport, the drizzle had turned into a downpour, and the three of them piled into a cab as quickly as they were able. Solo gave the address of their apartment to the driver and soon they were seeing their first sights of the capital. 

When they got to the apartment they couldn't believe their eyes. It was a large apartment with three huge bedrooms and, more importantly, three huge beds. They each selected a room to keep their things in for appearances sake, then decided on Gaby's room as the one they would all sleep in as it was very slightly the largest. The fridge and cupboards were well stocked, but the shower was disappointingly small. 

"So do we want to go exploring yet? Gaby asked, looking out the window at the view over Regents Park. 

Solo smiled. "In this weather? I'd rather not. Besides," he added, yawning, "these painkillers are knocking me out. I'd rather have a nap right now to be honest."

"Yes," Illya agreed, "a nap sounds like a good idea after all the travelling."

"All right," Gaby said. "We'll have a nap and then fix dinner."

They went through to Gaby's room and stripped off, then climbed into the bed, Gaby in the middle and the two men on either side. Solo's bullet wound had been on his left, so he lay on Gaby's left side. Illya leaned over and kissed Gaby first, then Solo, soft lingering kisses that made his lips tingle. Then Solo was kissing Gaby before pulling back and smiling. 

"Sleep now," he yawned, and Illya nodded, settling down with his hand clasped in Solo's, resting on Gaby's stomach. 

Illya awoke a few hours later, just as the sun was going down. He blinked in confusion before he remembered where he was and settled back down to watch his lovers as they slept. He quickly checked his father's watch - it was eight thirty. Time for them to eat something. Illya suddenly realised how hungry he was and his stomach gave a loud growl. Gaby and Solo began to laugh, and he looked at them in surprise. 

"I thought you were both sleeping," he said. 

"With you making noises like that? Hardly," Solo grinned. "Come on, then, let's get some food."

They made chicken and pasta with a tomato sauce, and ate it at the large dining table. Illya had a beer and Gaby a glass of red wine, but Solo abstained from alcohol. 

"I don't think it would mix well with my painkillers," he laughed, and Illya nodded in agreement. 

When they had finished eating, they sat on the large sofa and talked well into the night about anything they could think of. Their own histories, their past missions - and laughing about their first meeting. 

"I'm so glad you ducked those shots I took at you," Solo told Illya, running a finger down the side of his face. "If I'd killed you that would have been terrible."

"It would," Illya agreed, leaning slightly into the touch. "I would not like to be dead. I would rather be here with you."

They talked well into the night, and finally fell into bed around one in the morning. Despite their earlier nap, the trio fell asleep almost instantly. 

The next morning, Illya again woke first. He carefully disentangled himself from his lovers and went over to look out of the window. It was a glorious morning, and Illya at last could see why so many people loved this city. He looked back at the bed and smiled softly at the sight of his lovers sleeping. He was glad that they had this opportunity to spend some time together in close quarters, without having to sneak around. He was just sorry that it taken Solo almost dying to facilitate it. 

Illya watched as Solo's eyes opened slowly, before looking around and spotting Illya by the window. 

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he asked softly, mindful that Gaby was still asleep. "Come back to bed with us."

Illya did as he was told, carefully climbing in so as not to waken Gaby. "I was just looking out over the city. It seems to be a better day today. Perhaps we can go exploring later."

"Sounds good," Solo said, then laughed quietly. "I really want to kiss you right now, but I don't want to wake our darling Gaby."

"Hmm, I'm awake," Gaby murmured. "Who could sleep with you two talking right next to them?"

She leaned up and kissed first Solo, then Illya, taking her time with both of them. Then Illya leaned over her and captured Solo's mouth in a deep kiss. 

"I never get tired of watching you two do that," Gaby said admiringly, and Illya pulled back from Solo to kiss her again, his hand coming up to play with her bare breasts. She moaned into the kiss as he tweaked her nipples, then felt Solo's hand covering his, squeezing gently. 

"I don't think I'm up for anything particularly strenuous," Solo said ruefully, as Illya's hand stroked down Gaby's stomach to between her legs and started playing with her pussy. 

"You could watch while I fuck her, and then we could both suck you," Illya suggested, and Gaby nodded. 

"Yes. Would you like that, darling?" Gaby asked, somewhat breathlessly as Illya had started to rub at her clit. "Want to watch him fuck me?"

"Oh, yes," Solo replied, eyes gone dark with lust. "That would be quite delicious. I'm also looking forward to the part where you both suck me, but don't let me rush you."

"I won't," Illya said mock-seriously, and Solo grinned at him. 

Illya leaned back down to kiss Gaby as he stroked her pussy the way he knew drove her crazy. She responded by digging her nails into his back as she got closer and closer before- "Ahh!" -coming with a cry. He rubbed his fingers over her slick entrance before starting to finger her open. Unable to stop himself, he slid down the bed to taste her, his hard cock rubbing against the sheet. 

Gaby's hands balled into fists as he licked and sucked at her sensitive pussy, giving her time to recover before really getting into it and making her come again. He sat up, still with his fingers inside her, and leaned over to kiss Solo, who was lying on his side, idly stroking his own cock as he watched. 

"I'm ready, please fuck me," Gaby gasped beneath him, and Illya pulled back from kissing Solo and brought his fingers out of Gaby's tight, wet pussy. Then he was rolling a condom on and entering her slowly, before leaning down to kiss her. He began to move, gently rocking his hips as she lifted hers up to meet him. He altered his angle so that her clit was rubbing against him at every thrust, and she moaned, her head tossing on the pillow. 

Illya sped up, then, picking up the pace and Gaby came with a cry. Then he fucked her slowly again, letting her come down. As soon as her body started responding again, though, he began to thrust faster, the need to come now almost overwhelming. Gaby dug her nails into his back, groaning out, "Illya!" as she came, and Illya let go, coming with a low moan for what seemed like forever as his vision greyed out. 

When the haze cleared, he leaned down to kiss Gaby, and heard Solo give a short laugh. 

"God, you two are gorgeous," he said admiringly, as Illya gently pulled out of Gaby. He got up to dispose of the condom in the wastepaper basket and then went back to the bed, where Solo and Gaby were kissing. They held out their hands to him and he climbed back onto the bed, kissing them each in turn. 

They rearranged themselves so that Solo was lying in the middle of the bed, and then Illya and Gaby were kissing their way down Solo's body until they reached his hard, dripping cock. Gaby immediately sucked the head into her mouth, and Illya kissed down the shaft to Solo's balls, which he began laving. The rough hair scraped on his tongue as he licked and sucked, and Solo's hips began to move restlessly at the dual sensations. 

"Not going to last long, too worked up from watching you," Solo said hoarsely, and Illya looked up at him smugly. 

"Good," he responded, before licking back up Solo's cock and kissing Gaby over the head. Then it was Illya's turn to take Solo's cock into his mouth as Gaby sucked at the shaft. Illya sucked at the head, lapping at it with his tongue, and then Solo groaned out a warning and was coming into Illya's mouth. Illya swallowed some, then gave Gaby an open mouthed kiss, sharing Solo's spunk with her. 

Solo cleared his throat. "I'm right here," he said petulantly, and they laughed and turned to him, each kissing him in turn. They settled in beside him, careful not to touch his bullet wound, and Illya sighed happily. 

"So what are we going to do today?" Solo asked at length, and Gaby smiled up at him. 

"I think we should go exploring. I think the British Museum is quite nearby and I would like to go to that."

"I would as well," Illya added, and Solo nodded. 

"That sounds like a plan, then," Solo said. "We should probably shower first, though."

"It is such a pity that we won't all fit in that shower," Gaby said sadly. 

"It really is," Solo agreed. "But to be fair it's not like I could get up to much just now anyway. Not with this." He motioned to the dressing on his side, and Gaby gave him a sympathetic look. 

"So who wants first shower?" Gaby asked. 

"Ladies first," Solo replied, and Gaby laughed before climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. 

They heard the water begin to run, and soon after Gaby's high, clear voice as she sang. Solo smiled at Illya. 

"Boy, she's something, isn't she?"

"She is," Illya agreed. 

"We never got a chance to talk about the day I got shot," Solo began, and Illya stiffened. 

"I do not want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I almost lost you and I do not like to remember that," Illya admitted. 

Solo looked at him for a moment, before stroking Illya's cheek and drawing him in for a kiss. "God, you're so... What the hell did I do before I met you?"

"Half of Europe," Illya said dryly, and Solo laughed until he coughed. 

"It's true. But those days are behind me now. All I need is you and Gaby." Solo paused. "That sounds ridiculously sappy, so I don't think I'll repeat it."

Illya looked at him and smiled slightly. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I know," Solo said seriously. "I know I can trust you."

Illya felt suddenly warm. "A Soviet, an American and a German," he laughed. "What an unlikely trio."

"We work, though, right?"

Illya nodded. "We do, despite our differences."

Solo smiled at him, and Illya's heart felt light. Today they would go to the British Museum, tomorrow they would do more exploring... He was on vacation with his lovers, and Illya didn't think he'd ever been more content.


End file.
